A query language generally refers to one or more instructions used in connection with a database. For example, a query language typically defines data management and manipulation at a database, and may define how to control access to a database, how to create data in a database, how to read data in a database, how to update data in a database, how to delete data in a database, how to query data at a database, how to modify data in a data base, and the like. Examples of query languages are SQL, MDX, XPATH, and the like.